My High School Life
by Valentina divergent
Summary: Ok so this is another high school story but what if Tris also comes from a broken family And had a bad relationship with someone and has her troubles on the way but she has Four/Tobias, Caleb and her friends in her life Fourtris eventually. My first fanfiction I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH DOES I only own my ideas for this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(A/N: this is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy it as much I am going to enjoy it sorry if i spell things wrong it not a good speeler. and sorry for anyone named Jared)**

Tris POV Me and my boyfriend Jared have been having trouble latley in our relatioin ship. He would never vist me or take me on dates or talked to as much. And if he did it would be late he blames it on his practice and homework but he had the same one since i can remenber and was still able to vist me. Today I followed him to the park and saw him go into the park and started talking then it turned into a make out session. then i see that it is lauren. I taped his back and he said "Get away im busy". So I said "Dont you have a girlfriend?". Then he replies " She is stupid and doesnt know what i'm planning and I was planning on braking up with her since I MIGHT not have feelings for her anymore. Anyway who are you?". This got me mad so I said "Turn around and you will see". Just as he is about to see my face and I hit in the nose there is blood coming down and I heard a creak and he sreams at me "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!". He then sees my face and I sream at him " WE ARE THROUGH YOU JACKASS!". I run out of the park bumbing into a tree. I look up and see something else.. A person i cant see it claerly with my eyes tearing up all i see is his eyes a deep blue. I could get lost in them if i warn't for me hearing Jared running towards me. I get up and run away towards my house.

Jared POV When she punched me int he face all i see is blood and i think she broke my nose.. OWW! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Then I see her face...Tris. All I hear is "WE ARE THROGH YUO JACKASS!" And I see her run away from me. As I knock some sence to myself i run after her. I see her bumb into some guy and I see her drying and knowing Tris she doesn't cry and it hurt to finally understand the pain I caused her I know it was wrong and I cant help but feel guilty. And then she bumbs into some guy and I see the way they look at each other and I feel... jealous? And then she runs away im gussing to her house. I was about to run after her when that guy stops me and says "leaver alone she needs it right now". I glare at him and say " You dont know her she is my girlfriend and I will explain myslef to her not you adn get her back no matter what the cost, and I saw the way you looked at her so back the FUCK OFF!". Then he replies "She just broke up with you I saw what you did to her you dont deserve a girl like her and why dont you go back to kissing that girl that is nothing compared to the girl you just let go bacuse of your stupid dession!" he spits at me and he turns around which gives him the last word and it leaves me thinking about many things.

Why did i cheat on Tris with lauren that he was right Lauren was nothing compared to her.

I hope she will listen to me and forgive me?

Who was that guy whoever he is he better stay away from Tris.

Will she still love me after this?

I need to talk to her again maybe at school during class.

Can she take me back?

**(A/N: Ok that was my first what do you think about it i hope to write one everyday or at least every other day on th ereview please go easy on them since it is my first one after all :) hope to see you soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris POV

Once I got home I called christina (my best friend). We talk for almost an hour and she says " I thought Jared was better then that I thought he actually loved you and you loved him key word loved". So I replied "Yeah I know can't believe he did this to me and with lauren I mean if your going to that pick someone who you know is actualy woth it. Like the only good thing about her is her body but other then that there is nothing and don't get me started on her voice.." "I know right hey I'll comeover your house in a few min ok see ya later." After a few minutes the door bell rings and runn towards it and I saw more then one person and they grab me but then I relize who it is...

It was Uriah, Zeke, Merlene, Lynn, Will and then Christina. I smile and then sream at everyone "YOU KNOW THAT ITS NICER TO FIRST LET ME SEE YOU THEN HUG ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO ROB ME OR SOMTHIMG now then thanks for coming over you guys". I say with a smile but then Zeke breaks the silence by saying "Ok yeah Jared is my friend but you are my best friend and I will hurt him for what he did to you. Who was the other person did you see her?". So I answer "Thanks but i'll beat you to it you know me and my pranks". I say with a smierk then continue "and yeah it was...Lauren" with my smerk leaving. Uriah says "Lauren! The one that is in our school? The one that is a slut and showa WAY TOO MUCH SKIN and everything about her is horriable I mean serioulsy is he blind you are WAY better then her" "Thanks Uri".

Zeke speaks again "Do you know where he is now?" I just shake my head and add "I actually NEVER want to see his face at all but if I had to guess it would be back in his house". We stay talking utill it gets dark and all end up talking about the new student coming to our school it's only the 3rd week of school so he isn't behind at much. At some point I tell them all about the guy I bumbed into and they leave making me forget about the whole Jared thing.

NEXT DAY

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock to get out of bed and in to the bathroom bruch my teeth and come my hair and leave it down. i get dressed in my black tank top and black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of black comback boots the i aplly my make-up which is eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and lip stick and im ready for school i get my bookbag and hop into my new car which is a black Mercedez Benz **(A/N I DONT OWN THE CAR)**. And drive to school which reminds me that I have all my class with him. as i walk in 20 minutes early and i already see jared sitting in his desk which is next to mine and i see him and his head is in his hands it looks like he was crying for a moment i feel bad but then rember what he did to me and it goes away. i walk up to my seat and sit moving my body so i dont see jared at all. and i see somone coming towards us its... Lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry for swithching around and i forgot to mention what tris said that cause lauren came so this is why sorry for the confusion)**

Jared POV (before lauren came to us)

I went to school early 25 min. Then she walked in and sat next to me but turned her body so she didn't see me. I was sitting and I felt bad so I said "Hey tris can I expain myself please I made a HUGE mistake. If I eplain I know you will wan tme back please. And when I say it I meant it. I mean I still love you and I want to be with you please forgive me". she turned around i think she might forgive me i'm so happy right now but then...

Tris POV

I came in and sat the I heard jared say "Hey tris can I expain myself please I made a HUGE mistake. If I eplain I know you will wan tme back please. And when I say it I meant it. I mean I still love you and i want to be with you please forgive me". I got so mad I busted out "YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WANT YOU BACK YOU CALLED ME STUPID AND YOU WERE PLANNING TO BRAKE UP WITH ME ETHEIER WAY. WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO ME DO FUKIN KISS YOU SLUT LAUREN! IM DONE WITH YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME. YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME BUT YET GO GO ON AND CHEAT ON ME WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I HATE YOU!". I could see that jared was disaponited but did he honestly think I would take him backa fter what he did.

Thats when laured came to us and said "hey .tris. I dont believe i heard you right what did you call me? " and said it in a deep voice i cant believe Jared picked her. And i replied " You heard me right YOU. ARE. A. SLUT. I can list them for you if you want." I said with a smirk. I was able to see that was was mad cause she tried to punch me in the face but I cauoght it and used her own power against her and fliped her over she was laying on the floor surprised at what just happened. then someone form behind me grabed me from the waist and right a way I knew it was jared because of the way he held me. Then he said " I'm glad my girl can protect herself with me but just know i will always be there for you" i yelled at him "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" HE ANSWER AND SAID " Nope" popping the 'p' . So i elbowed him in the face and once again blood came down his face but not as much since I didn't put all my force in it. Now the teacher came in and asked him I can change my seat or if he can change Jareds. he said "Ok I will cahnage Jareds set but then you have to sit with To-" he was cut off by the guy next to him and said "Four please call me Four". So I said "Ok" I held out my hand and he shook it I then felt a spark in our touch. I told him to follow me to the end of the room where I sat and then he sat next to me. thats when I saw his eyes a deep blue and I relized he was the one who I bumbed into at the park and I saw his face and he was god like. I think I was staring to long because he smiled and it make me blush and his smile was perfect. Why do I feel like this around him? He said " You know I never got your name here or at the park" I said " My name is Tris" with a real smile. Class went on we found out that our first assiment was to write a bioragy about our parner and mine was four i also found out that i have all my class with Four.

So far I sit next to Four in all my classes and as time went on it was lunch

I told Four to sit with me and my friends outside since we only go inside when its cold.i introduced him to Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Merlene, Lynn, Will ,and Christina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N: During the school days I will publish late because of homework and I need time to write it out)**

Four POV

Every since I saw Tris in the morning and shoke her hand i felt electricty between us. Now its lunch and i'm sitting with her and her friends Uriah, Zeke, Merlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Christina. I also found out that Uriah and Merlene are dating and Zeke and Shauna ar slao dating and Will and Christina are also dating each other and that Uriah and Zeke are brothers which you could already tell since they look alike. Everyone explained to me that this school runs on factions Dantless (bravery wear black), Abnegation (selfless wear gray), Condor (truth telling wear black and white), Erudite (smart wear blue), Amity (nice wear orange and yellow).Affter they explained I was talking to Tris when a guy walked up to her and hugs her. Are they dating? When I see this I feel jealous I don't know why since I just meet her. "Hey babe" He said "GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF OF MEOR ELSE I WILL BRAKE MORE THEN YOUR NOSE!" Well that answered my queston. "Please Tris i need to explain myself" "Oh if thats what you want" I can't believe she gave up that quick... But then she did something I never thought she would do. She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "OWW! WHAT THE HELL BITCH!" "LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T NEED YOU WHAT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT!" "Tris i'm so sorry please forgive me and be my girlfriend again" "Umm" She bends down and I believe she is about to kiss him when she punches him in the jaw but not that hard to brake a bone but enough to make it hurt. "I said I don't need you" That causes a lot of "Oh burn" and "She told you". After a minute he left with his head down. "What was that about?" I asked even though I knew part of the story. "He is my ex he cheated on me with Lauren" Tris said. "Who is lauren?" I ask since I really didn't know "You see that group over there with the 3 guys and 2 girl lauren is the one that shows to much skin she is a slut she litterly sleeps with everyone if I could guess half of the guys in the school." I turned around to see a group Tris was talking about. And I see lauren. And she turned around and saw me and started walking towards us. She stoped in frount of me and said "Hey Four. I see you were cheaking me out why dont you come with me and leave the LOSER table and me and you can do a little chemistry later. What do you say?". She has a deep voice the only good thing is that she is pretty but not as beautiful like Tris. Wait did i just say that? Anyway I chuckle and then say "Lauren was it? Why don't you start kissing or sell yourself somewhere else cause i'm NOT buying look like a SLUT and according to the guys looking at the girls at this table are a better way guys look at you and anybody can see you group is more like the LOSER group. So shut it and walk back to where you came from cause standing here with us makes you look like your nothing which might be what you are" I can see the girls are laughing and the guys tring to hold in their laughs and lauren walkes away mad.

Tris POV

When Four finished talking to lauren alk the girls were laughing andcthe guys were trying to hide their laughter in and lauren walkng away mad. Right away all the girls thank him for saying we are more pretty then lauren.

As we thank him he smiles at me and his smile makes me nelt from the inside. Does he like me? Wait he cant like me not a girl who is broken insife beacuse of her family.

FLAHBACK

I was in the 8th grade my last day as well. I walked in my house since its a half day I got home at 12:30 and when I walked in I saw somethingI never wanted to in my life

my dad held a belt at my mom and hit her in her back and I saw she had lots of scars and then he pulled out a gun he was about to shot her but then I run towards him and he droped the gun and the bullet hit the wall instead of my mom. As we fell his head hit the kitchen conter and he was out but not dead.

I ran to my mom who was crying and said "I'm so sorry beatrice that you had to see that". "Mom what happened?" "I finally had enough of your father i told him we are getting divorce and then he stared whipping me and you walked in I guess he didn't hear you and...and you saw the rest." "Did he do this a lot?" "Yes. I only wanted to stay with him beacuse I didn't want to living without a father. Even if he was not your real father." She said the last part low but I still heard it. "WAIT WHAT!?" "Beatrice. Andrew is not you real father. One day me and him got into a fight and he hit me and I left with Caleb to my best friends house Bud you know him he was always with you when you needed a father figure so one thing led to another...Anyway he said sorry that it won't happen again and I believe him but later on I found out that I was pregnet and I knew that the baby belonged to Bud." "Well that explain why Andrew never liked me and why Bud was always with me when I needed him most. But why do me and Caleb look alike if we are only half siblings?" "That I don't know"

FLASHBACK OVER


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four POV

When I smiled at Tris she smiled back but then she stared to fall and I caught her before she can hit the ground. After 3 minutes she started to wake up again. "Tris? Tris! Are you ok? You fell from the table and I cought you before you could hit the floor". I asked and the she replied "Oh yeah I just remembered something and I guess I just blacked out but I'm ok now sorry for making you worry about me". So then I just said "Oh well ok the bell just rang a minute ago we should get to class" then I remembered I had my arm around her body I expect her to pull away but intsead she just saw it and blushed and left my arm there. So I made her body come a little closer and she just smiled and it made me smile. Her smile was a beautiful smile it made me want to kiss her. WAIT DID I JUST THINK OF TRIS KISSING ME? She would never want a guy like me who is broken inside because of my faher is abusing me when he comes home dunk and even when he is not durnk he still does it. As soon as she pulls away l feel cold and I wonder if I did somthing wrong then I just remember we were in front of the classroom. Damn why did class have to start? We took our seat and the whole hour we passed notes and seaking glances to each other and she blushes everytime i catch her looking at me good thing this was art so we wouldn't get in trouble if we were caught. The day goes quick and the whole day girls have been trying to make me notice them but for some reason I can't get my eyes off of Tris. I think I might actually like her and I never felt this way about any girl before I would always push them away to be honest I never had a girlfriend before. The day is over and I start to go home and I see a black Mercedez Benz and then I see the girl walking up to it and see that its Tris. "Is it yours?" I ask "Yeah my parents are Natalie and and my..." she cuts the last part off as if she can't trust me or something at first I'm sad but then I think does her father abuse her to? "Umm I should go home and help my mom around the house I'll see you later Four" "Oh yeah l'll see you later Tris" and with that we go home and I see we live 2 houses away from each other and I see her come out of her car and smile at me but I'm not sure if it was for me but I hope so but then I see that change because a guy was behind me a runs turnes to Tris and huges her and I feel jealous. Of course she would have a boyfriend but I didnt think it would be that fast. I walk to my house upset about what I just saw and when I walk in I see a passed out Marcus on the couch so I go to my room and do my homework and then go to sleep.

Tris POV

I come home and see that Four lives 2 houses awa from me and then I see Caleb (my brother from another father literally)**(A/N: Caleb is not a nerd he is just like Tris' other half so he is also going to be in Dantless with her)**. I see Four and I think I see somthing like jealousy in his eyes and in his smile. l'll tell him tomorrow that Caleb is my brother I dont want him to think I'm a whore that I broke up with someone and quickly move on because that is NOT me. "Hey Beatrice how are you and Mom and Bud?" he askes and I answer him by saying "Good" and we go inside. We see my mom amd bud talking and when they see caleb they have huge smiles on thier faces. "Caleb welcome home how was your day I know you are still in high school but I miss you and I feel like your in collage" My mom said. "Good. And I have good news for all of you." he said trying to hide that he is happy. He is older then my by one year so he is in his last year of high school and I know him so I can tell he is holding something so I say "Well are you going to tell us or do we have to guess?" I say with a smile. "I'm transfering here to Beatrice's high school for the rest of the school year and for collage too".He says if as if it were a girl talking about shopping. I'm so happy and tease him bye saying "Hey look mom I have a sister!" I turn to see my mom laughing and said "It sounds like he is a girl talking about shopping" she smiles. Bud just said "Good to have you back Caleb". That day me and him hang out all day and he askes something I never thought he would say to me "Who was that guys looking at you when I came back is my little sister cheating on Jared?" I told him everything I just forgot to tell him what happened between me and Jared. So I tell him "No I am not cheating on Jared he cheated on me with Luren you saw her she would try to get your atention when you vist me at school" he nods which means he knows who I'm talking about so I continue " Yeah I followed him one night and saw him kiss her and he still wasnt looking at me and he told me his plan was to brake up with me either way and said I was stupid I didn't know what he was planing so when he turned around I punched him and broke his nose... And he still trys to get together with me and the guy you saw when you came he is Four my friend but to tell you the truth when he shook my hand I felt electricty running threw me I think I might like him but I'm not so sure". He looks at me then said "Make sure you know him first before you date him if that hapenes just be carful and don't get hurt now for Jared where is he so I can kill him for hurting you". I smile and told him I have it under conrtol and that if I need him I'll call him and since he is moving in he gets to spend more time with each other. As we keep on talking it turns late so we go to sleep. Good thing I finshed my homework at school.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(A/N: I'm sorry I update late Wednesdays are always hard for me)**

Four POV

I wake up and get ready for school as I walk down I see that Marcus has left maybe today will be a good day. But then I remember that Tris has a boyfriend and that brought my smile to a frown. As I walk to my car I see Tris walk to her car and drive to school I'm right behind her and park next to her we get out. " . I want you to meet my..." I believed that she would say boyfriend but then she said "Brother. Caleb. Caleb this is Four." right away I'm so happy deep inside but try not to show it I guess I failed since Tris smiled at me and I made me try with all my whole power not to kiss her and I never felt this way towards anyone. EVER. It also made me relize that i might have a chance to have her as my girlfriend. We started to walk to class and found out that Caleb is older than us by one year and that he is in Dantless. As we walked to class girls kept trying to get to me but tured them down without a second thought and Caleb flashed a smile saying that he likes that I dont want any girl but her its like he knows like like her I wonder how? Wait I just admit I like Tris?! Why does she do this to me? We walk in and we see something and saw Tris stiffen up. We see Jared making out with Lauren. they finally finshed after what seemed like 5 minutes he looks at us and right away says "Oh my god! Tris this is not what it lookes like. Let me explain please" he pleads "Seriously you were making out the last 6 minutes and it looked like you were enjoyed it. You say that you love me but yet you still kiss HER like the day I found you cheating on me and not to mention the fact that evey since I walked in I saw you in her face why do you say you love me when you dont mean it". She said it in a hurt vocie I wanted so bad to wrap my arms around her and say that she is better than him and sounldnt waste time on him but didn't because I just meet her and I don't want her to think I'm cazy by falling for some one so fast.

Time went on and i finally was able to get away from the girls that throw themselfs at me how do they not feel embarrassed to do that selling themselfs away? I went to my car to see Tris yelling and see its Jared who she was talking to. Can't this guy take a hint that she doesnt want him anymore he made contact with me and then...

Jared POV

I can't believe that Tris saw me again kissing lauren and I can't believe I let it happen but then again I remember that I pictured Tris' face when kissing her thats why I didnt stop it. I see Tris walk to her car and I run toward her then I told her everything that happened pretending to picture her when kissing lauren. I thought she understod what happened but then... "ARE YOU SOME SORT OF IDIOT?! YOU ALWAYS MAKE AN EXCUSE THINKING THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT REALLY GOING ON. YOU HURT ME BADLY I CANT LET YOU IN I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL AND YOU THEW IT ALL AWAY AS IF ITS NOTHING DONT YOU GET THAT I LOVED YOU BUT NOT ANYMORE AS A MATTER OF FACT I HATE YOU AND YOUR LUCK IM NOT BEATING YOU UP RIGHT NOW. SO NOW GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER COME NEAR ME UNLESS YOU HAVE BACK UP BECAUSE DONT FORGET THAT I PROVED MY SELF TO BE THAT STRONGEST PERSON SO FAR SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" She turnes around and then drives away. I can't believe she said that and i see what I turly did to her and then I see that same guy she ran into the park when see first saw me kissing lauren and I went up to him and said "Tris is mine its your fault she wont forgive me you better watch it im the second best fighter in this whole school so you better get way!" I growl at him "You said second who's first?" He said and I answered "That would be Tris" I smile at the thought and then he brings me back to the real world by talking. "HAHA! Your ex can beat you up that is sad. Anyway its not my falut she didn't forgive you its just that she doesn't like you anymore get that through you mind and seriouly if you want to blame someone you should blame yourself cause you did all of this by yourself if you dont count lauren in the equation as well. So dont give me that crap you know you did all of this and deserved all of it". And with that he turnes away and walks to his car and drives off. I just stand there and then I relize it was my falut Tris had left me and I cant see my life without her. Then I remembered the saying **"You never know how imprtant something is until you lose it" **And then somethng that went like **"If you let something go it comes right back to you if i was truly yours to keep". **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Four POV As I drive away I see Tris in her car just sitting so I went up to her. I knocked on her window "Umm.. Hey Tris" I looked at her and I saw that she has been crying. I put my bookbag down on the street. "Oh- Hi-Four" she said in between breathes "Whats wrong?" I say in a consern voice trying my hardest not to hug her. WAIT WHAT?! "I can't tell you or anyone about it if I do I have to make sure I know them well. I'm sorry Four. Pormise me that you wont tell anyone I have been crying. I will tell you soon if I get the chance to get to know you better just not now". That made me wonder has she been abused to? If she has I will make sure nobody can hurt her again. I don't know why but I have a feeling that makes me want to make sure she is safe. Then I said ok and went towards my house. Once I went in I wished I haden't bacuase there was Marcus standing and then he yelled "WHY ARE YOU LATE?!"I looked at the clock and saw I was ONLY 3 mintues I said "I was only 3 minutes late" "ONLY 3 MINUTES LATE ! TAKE OFF YOUR SHRIT AND TURN AROUND NOW! YOU USELESS CHILD" I did as he said knowing that if I didn't the beating would last longer. Marcus starting to take off his belt. Just asthe belt made contact with my skin someone opened the door it was... TRIS.


	8. Important

**(A/N: Sorry i was not able to write but i try to write when i can so i cant promise when the next time i can write again sorry again for making you wait so long untill next time)**


	9. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

**(I first want to say that I am very sorry I didn't update in the past. So from now on I will be posting every Mon. Wends. and Fri. and possably Sunday. Thank you again for everything and for waiting for so long. So without any thing else here is chapter 8.)**

**Tris POV **

When Four walked away I noticed that he forgot his bookbag. I deiced to give it back to him so I walked towards his house. I opened the door without knocking. That was a HUGE MISTAKE because I saw something I never wanted to see again.

A man hitting Four with a belt on his back which already had so many other scars. This reminded me of my mother the day I went home on my last day of school. I again didn't think I just acted by pusing him away from from Four. He noticed what I did the he hit my arm with the belt. I pushed him before he could do more damage then what he already did.

"OWWW!" I yelped. Just then Four came next to me and punched the guy in the face I still couldn't see his face. Four then screamed " YOU CAN HIT ME BUT YOU CAN NOT OR WILL EVER LAY A HAND ON HER OR HURT HER IN ANYWAY!" The guy fell on the floor without trying to get up but he was breathing.

I turned to Four and asked him a queston I didn't want to really hear the answer to but had to make sure. "Four does your father abuse you?" I said while almost breaking out in tears.

**Four POV**

I turned to see that Tris was almost crying then she asked a question I didnt want to answer but had to beacuse of what she just saw and I did trust her even i iF hadn't known her for a long time I could tell that she would not tell anyone.

"Four does your father abuse you?" she asked. I sighed and the I said "Umm, Yeah he does now let me see your arm, I'm sorry you had to see that" I couldn't believe that he hit her. As I said this I ripped a piece of my shrit and wraped it on the bruse that has now been red and a cut on her arm.

"Thanks Four" She said. Then relized I am Four to her and not the real me.

"Don't call me that." I said while looking down at the floor. "What do I call you then?" she asked and then answered by saying " Nothing. For now at least"

I bring her upsairs since my 'father' is the mayor here we have a big house everyone in this neighborhood is rich. I mostly bring her there so we can stay away from my 'dad' just in case he wakes up and hurts her again. As I shut the door from my bed room she said " Okay. I am ready to tell you why you saw me crying in the car. I don't know why but I have this feeling like I have met you my whole life and that I can trust you" she said as she said that all I can say is "I feel the same way" since I am only standing I didnt want to say to much to make her scared.

"Well when I was on my last day of 8th grade I had a half day so I came home early. When I opened the door I saw my dad hitting my mom. He then pulled out a gun and pulled the triger when I jumped at him causing him to hit the wall instead and his head and he got hurt on the corner of the kitchen counter and he was still alive he just layed there when I asked my mom what happened she told me that she was going get a devores but he didn't alllow it so he did what he did when I showed up. She then told me that when she was pregent with me I wasn't my fathers dauthers but Buds her best friend, they had feelings for each other for a long time but never told each other. Thats why my father made me want to try my haredst to make everything perfect for him but he never treated me like my brother. He made me feel useless and unworthy" she finished

"Tris you are not useless or unworthy you are one of a kind. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." She lookes at me in the eye then I see her blush a little "Thank you no name" she said in a smile. I laugh a bit. I lean down about to kiss her when somethng happenes...

**(Until next time maybe Sunday or on Monday don't forget to review and favorite!)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Tris POV**

"You are not useless or unworthy you are one of a kind. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." He said to me. Look up to him and blush a little by what he said. Just to make a joke of it I said "Thanks no name" with a smile. He actualy smiled at my joke. He leans in and I am about to back up and tell himi am not ready for a boyfriend when...

The person who hit Four came in the room grabed me and pushed me out of the room and into another bedroom. The guy locked the door then without turning around he said "You will sit down and not get up until I tell you to and if you tell anyone about this I personaly will make your life a living hell." When he finally turned aroung I got to see his face.

I can't believe it was Marcus. Andrew worked for him in the goverment when I was younger he would come over to eat dinner and say his son was not able to make it for some reason.

" M-Marcus?" I asked horrified of what he would do. "Oh Beatrice why out of all people why did it have to be you?" he said more to himself then to me.

Just as he was about to touch me the door flew open with an angery Four. " I told you to leave you hands off her!" was the last thing I saw before I fell to the ground beacuse of the fear got the beat of me.

~TIME SKIP TO 2 HOURS LATER~

I wake in a room with four loooking at me. "Hey how are you feeling?" I get up without any trouble. "Fine actually". he just nods in response. "Did you know him before?" He asks "Yeah he was Andrews' boss he would come over to eat dinner at times".

"Tris can you call me by my first name? Since you know Marcus you knopw my real name" He said "Tobias" is all I said before he leaned in again. His lips touched mine and I felt a spark im sure he felt it to since he pulled back with a huge smile on his face. "Um...Tobias I really like you but i'm not ready to have a boyfriend again i'm sorry"I said to him looking down embaressed.

**Tobias POV**

"Um...Tobias I really like you but i'm not ready to have a boyfriend again i'm sorry" When I heard that I was sad. But then I brang my hand to lift her chin and then said "Tris I really like you to and if it ment to wait to have you as mine I will just tell me when you are ready and I'll be here when your ready" I said. She thanked me and then hugged me.

**(A/N: Ok so I wanted the characters to know that they like each other but I made them wait beacuse I thought it was still to soon maybe by the next 3-5 chapters they will get together. Hope you liked it don't forget to comment and review and favorite)**


	11. author note

**(A/N; i am sorry but to day i am not feeling well so i will write again once i do sorry)**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

recap

"Um...Tobias I really like you but i'm not ready to have a boyfriend again i'm sorry" When I heard that I was sad. But then I brang my hand to lift her chin and then said "Tris I really like you to and if it ment to wait to have you as mine I will just tell me when you are ready and I'll be here when your ready" I said. She thanked me and then hugged me.

**Tobias POV**

I took her home and left back to go back home. When I got my keys someone poked my back. I turned around to see the one and only Jared.

"Why did I see Tris coming out of your house _Four? _he asked.

"That is none of your business" I snapped

"Actually it is since I'm going to take her back and I better not find it happening it again do you understand"he said while acting all tough. I simply towered over him since I'm taller.

"She is NOT going back to you and you will NOT tell her what she can and can't do! Do _you_ understand _me?" _I growled at him. Once I said that he took a step back and mumbled something under his breath.

"That MIGHT be right but I will have her back as my girlfriend" was the last thing he said before leaving.

I went straight to my bed but I remembered about my 'father' and went to go see where I last saw him. When I got there I saw that he saw gone. 'No worries he is probably somewhere in the house' I thought I took a quick house search. He was nowhere to be found. I went to the kitchen and I saw there was a letter. I said

'dear _son,_

I will leave for a business trip don't worry once I get back we can finish what we started. I warned you now DONT EVER HIT ME! I am the one with the power I am the only one who can NOT be hit. I will see you in 4 months.

From,

Marcus

FOUR MONTHS OF FREEDOM! Was the only ing running through my head until everything else can in. Finish what we started?! Does that mean that he will hurt Tris?

**Tris POV**

Once Tobias dropped me home my mom and brother and my dad 'real dad' came in and stared to ask me questions like "Is he the one you told me about" and "Your dating someone what about Jared?" and "Are you cheating on Jared?".

I then explained what happen from Jared to the whole Marcus thing. Everyone gasped once they herd what Marcus was the one who did what he did." I always knew there was something wrong with him. Come to think of it I think that was how he diced to punish me maybe Andrew knew and he did the same to me" said mom. "My dad did that to you and you never told me?" Said Caleb. "Oh. Yeah umm. Let me start me by how I found out..." I told him what happened the day I walked in on my 'dad' hitting and almost killed my mom." Oh mom why didn't you ever tell me? I could have helped or something" was what he said once I was done with my story.

After a long time of talking I decided to call it a day and went to my bed. 'GOOD THING I DONT HAVE HOMEWORK TODAY!' Was what I was thing about as I feel asleep.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tris POV**

The next day

As I get out of my car and head towards school however I am stopped by none other than... Lauren.

"Hey Tris. I wanted to ask you something?" She asked

"What is it _Lauren?"_I said getting annoyed that she even tried to stop me since my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with her.

"Well I couldn't stop thinking how hot _Four _is and since you hang out with him I wanted to know if you could give him my number so we could hang out some time."she said as if it was obvious.

"You know what slut no I will not give him your number so you guys could _hang out _because 1) your just a pussy to say it to himself and 2) I'm not your personal maid or slave to do things for you!" I said getting really mad because I like Tobias and just hearing that it hurts. And with that I walk past her and see that Tobias is standing there just looking at he with a smile.

"Are you going to keep on starring at me or will you follow me inside the school?"I tease

"I'll follow you anywhere Tris"he said. And right when he finished Lauren went next to him and grabbed his arm and said

"Or you can skip out with me and you know do some thing _fun" _she said it while trying to sound sexy but fail miserable I couldn't hold I'm my laughter.

"What are you laughing about bitch you know he will always chose me instead of you so shut up"she said

"I don't believe that in fact why don't you let Four decide on who he wants to go with?" Challenging her

"Don't mind if I do so baby why don't you you chose me already so can have a lot of fun between the two of us" she said it sounded like a cat stating a chalk bored

**Four POV**

While I was listening to the whole conversation between Tris and Lauren I couldn't stop smiling at Tris. I mean I would always pick her over any other girl no matter what that's how much Tris means to me.

"Ok Lauren I'm done with you thinking that you can have everything your own way plus I have a girlfriend that I really like and she can beat you anytime pulse she is better than you will ever be and at least she is not a slut like you are so keep your legs open for someone who thinks your petty cause you are nothing compared to my girl."I said and I only said girlfriend meaning Tris hopping that she will catch on that I'm trying to get Lauren to leave me alone forever. However when I see Tris I see hurt in her eyes so I know she didn't. I take Lauren's hands off my arm and go next to Tris and hug her and whisper my plan to her. Which see agrees and I fell shocks everywhere we touch.

"But she doesn't have to know"is all Lauren says to me. By this point I'm just getting mad.

"She already knows that you are hitting on me so back off before she losses control over her emotions"trying to hold Tris down because she is trying to get out of my grip to hurt Lauren.

"I don't see her anywhere your making it up. Oh come on already let go!" She whines

What happens next takes me by surprise. Tris turns her body so she is now facing me looks me in the eye and said

"You know what I'm gonna give us a try. I have my answer to you from last night. Can you ask it to me again? So it can be official." I look at her and I lean down and kiss her on her cheek and whisper in her ear

"I'll ask you later so it can be more romantic okay baby?" She just smiles and nods.

I look back at Lauren to see at she is jealous by our little convo.

"You know what I'm to good for you _whatever" _is all she said to be before adding 'for now I will get you someway' she mumbled but we both herd it.

**_(A/N: tell me what you think and I am no longer saying when the next time I will writing again cause I don't even know. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thing and favorite and follow thank you everyone foe everything and having to deal with me until next time? ﾟﾘﾊ_****_? ﾟﾘﾊ_****_?)_**

**_Valentina divergent_**


End file.
